bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Quincy (Bloons Golden Defense)
Quincy is a hero in Bloons Golden Defense that is originally from BTD6. He shoots arrows at bloons that can bounce off of up to 3 bloons. He costs $750 on easy. Upgrades * Level 1 - Quincy's arrows bounce up to 3 different targets. * Level 2 - Base attack bounces up to 4 targets. * Level 3 - Rapid Shot Ability: Triple attack speed for a short time. * Level 4 - Slightly longer range. * Level 5 - Allows Quincy to detect Camo Bloons. * Level 6 - Allows Quincy to fire two arrows. * Level 7 - Quincy shoots an exploding arrow every 3rd shot. * Level 8 - Arrows deal triple damage to MOAB-class bloons. * Level 9 - Base attack bounces up to 6 targets. * Level 10 - Storm of Arrows Ability: Covers a large area in a deadly rain of arrows. * Level 11 - Increased attack speed. * Level 12 - Each arrow gets more popping power. * Level 13 - Small range increase. * Level 14 - Arrows to quad damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. * Level 15 - Rapid shot becomes 4x attack speed, reduced cooldown. * Level 16 - More increased attack speed. * Level 17 - Arrows last 25% longer. * Level 18 - Storm of Arrows has reduced cooldown, 50% more arrows, and faster attack speed. * Level 19 - Each arrow gets even more popping power. * Level 20 - Storm of Arrows increased damage per arrows, and even more arrows. * Level 21 - All arrows explode and stun bloons for 2 seconds. * Level 22 - Storm of arrows has 2x as many arrows and a shorter cooldown. * Level 23 - Omega Arrow Ability: Shoots a giant arrow that flies around the map and does huge damage to every bloon it touches. Quincy now does 6x damage to MOAB-Class bloons. * Level 24 - All of Quincy's abilities have shorter cooldowns. Shoots even faster. * 'Level 25 - ' All arrows do 3x damage, stun bloons for 3 seconds, and explode into 5 more arrows each. Omega Arrow does more damage and has a shorter cooldown. Storm of arrows has EVEN MORE arrows. Rapid Shot makes Quincy shoot at 6x speed. Abilities * Rapid Shot - Triple Attack Speed for a short time. * Storm of Arrows - Covers a large area in a deadly rain of arrows. * Omega Arrow - Shoots a giant arrow that flies around the map and does huge damage to every bloon it touches. Quotes When Placed * "Just give me a target!" * "Are you kidding? Nothing gets past my bow!" When Selected * "I am Quincy, son of Quincy." * "Want some? * "Yeah?" * "What's up?" * "What now?" * "Yes?" * "Stop that!" when annoyed * "Oh, quit it!" when annoyed * "I am Quincy, son of Quincy, son of Quincy, son of Quincy, son of Quincy..." Very rare chance to be said When Leveling up * "Haha!" * "Ha!" * "Oh Yeah!" * "Alright!" * "Sweet!" * "Yes!" * "Nice!" * "Awesome!" * "Good luck getting past me, bloons!" - at level 25 When MOAB-Class bloons appear * "MOAB Incoming!" MOAB appearance * "BFB incoming!" - BFB appearance * "ZOMG incoming!" - ZOMG appearance * "Purple, giant, and scary... do you think we can kill it? " - BAD appearance * "DDT incoming!" - DDT appearance When using an ability * "You guys can have some arrows through your skull!" Rapid Shot * "Storm warning!" Storm of Arrows * "Good luck getting past THIS!" Omega Arrow When bloons leak * "Seriously?" * "Oh, come on!" Category:Heroes